Where We Originated
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: Aomine and Kagami were drunk. What happens when alcohol and stupidity strikes? Slash pairing. AoKaga.


My contribution to AoKaga day. Finally. OTL I've already got this story written out for a long time and blame me that I've only decided to post it now. Thank you for still sticking with me.

Enjoy~

* * *

"Bakagami, stand up!"

"Aomineeee~" Kagami hiccupped as his upper body swayed lower. Aomine let out a frustrated sigh and flung Kagami's arm over his shoulders while his hand helped his waist to at least make him stand on his feet.

Kagami's drunk. Who knew he had such low tolerance on alcohol (well he's slightly drunk himself but Kagami's a drunkard now) and that Kise bitch had to force Kagami into drinking a whole bottle of beer. Why did they have beer? Because they had decided to celebrate their successful graduation without anyone having to stay back a year which was, no doubt, a surprise when Aomine and Kagami announced that they passed. Everyone agreed to it but they _had_ to celebrate it at Kise's place because it was the biggest aside from Kagami's apartment. And Kagami didn't allow them to trash his place with beers and shits so that's the other reason.

Though there was one problem.

Aomine and Kagami lived the furthest from Kise's and to Aomine's total dismay; they both take the same train. Naturally, should Kagami be a drunken dead, Aomine's responsible for his safety until he reaches home (Kuroko would be a much more suitable candidate if he wasn't spending a night at Kise's, that sly lil' shit.).

Aomine glanced over at Kagami's indulged expression. _What a stupid face._ He mused in his head, his frowned lips slowly relaxing into a small smirk. However, his enjoyment didn't last long. Kagami let out another hiccup and his body got heavier when his feet decided to finally give way.

"K-Kagami—Hey!" Aomine started to panic and he almost tripped over when Kagami's upper body started to slowly lean towards the grass lawn. No matter how strong Aomine claimed himself to be, Kagami's still an 80kg full grown man. He's starting to put on some weight for Aomine. The bluenette cursed and how he desired to just throw this bulky man here on the lawn. The only thing that stopped from doing so was the threat Kuroko warned him about. Kuroko swore he would make Aomine's life a living hell if he should discard Kagami and run off. Aomine let out a strangled whine. An ugly mixture of his annoyance and exasperation.

Kagami, who finally became slightly sober, perked up his ear when he heard the whale-like whine. He blinked his eyes and shook his head lightly to clear up his blurry vision. When the surrounding became clearer than previously, he tilted his chin and a scrunched up face greeted his sight.

"Aomine?" Kagami called out warily, his eyes half-lidded tiredly. Aomine's strained face muscles relaxed at the call before it turned into an annoyed one. Kagami found it funny and started to giggle (Okay, maybe he's not as sober as he thought.).

"Ahomine." Kagami teased.

"If you have the time to make fun of my name, put some strength into those goddamn feet of yours, dumbass." Aomine hissed with menace, rolling his eyes when Kagami started to chuckle.

"Aww, don't make that pouty face,"

"I'm not making one."

"Yes you were~" Kagami said in a sing-song tune, leaning his face closer to Aomine's.

"Fuck off."

"Come. I'll kiss it alright." Kagami offered with a serious tone and freed his hand from Aomine's grasp, stumbling on his feet at the lack of support before cupping his cheeks.

"Wait—No, Kagami, you can't be serious." Aomine's eyes widened, his midnight blue orbs reflecting the fear he was experiencing at the moment. He had both palms on Kagami's chest, exerting all of his strength to push Kagami away but that son of a bitch redhead didn't even budge.

"Don't be shy~" Kagami cooed and closed more of the gap between them.

"That's not the point here!" Aomine growled and backed his head away from Kagami's face. Kagami pouted before his red eyes glinted in determination and Aomine knew he was screwed. Before he knew it, Kagami already had one palm away from Aomine's cheek and maneuvered it over to the back of his head, positioning his head firmly. A grin broke from Kagami's cheeky figure.

"You can't run away now~"

"Nononononononono—!"

_Smooooooooochhh_

Aomine's eyes widened like saucers. His whole body as if frozen stoned on the spot, his brain stopped functioning. The blood in his body announced an urgent meeting and rushed to Aomine's cheeks without his conscious. All of his ability to think gone, leaving him with that one and _only_ protest.

"That was my first kiss you asshole!" Aomine slapped Kagami's hands away from him and jumped a foot away with an arm hiding his ravished lips. His cheeks were as red as Kagami's hair although it wasn't too obvious thanks to his dark complexion and the chilly night sky. However, crimson enough to gain Kagami's attention.

The sharp slap to his arms snapped Kagami out of his drunken state and he was finally sober, heck, he can even see Aomine clearly now. His heated cheeks made him look like a cute tomato(why is he blushing in the first place?) his usually intimidating midnight blue orbs showed a tad bit of shyness. They even attempted to escape from Kagami's gaze when their eyes locked. The fingers on the arm covering his soft lips curled into a knuckle and his perfectly shaped eyebrows were knitted together in irritation.

Weird. Kagami knew he was sober, _very sober_, but he can't help but find Aomine _adorable_. Yeah, that arrogant pain in the neck who deemed himself to be the best. The ignorant fool who invades every one's personal space and acts like the most non-virgin out of all of them. However, all Kagami can see now in that fool was cuteness and a totally virgin schoolgirl.

"Pfft," Kagami chuckled. "Virgin schoolgirl. Where'd that come from?" He mumbled to himself in merriment.

"Oi!" Aomine's bark pulled Kagami back to reality and got Kagami to look at him.

"Are you listening to me?" Aomine gave a chagrin snarl, his arm now back to his side, knuckles still being stubborn.

"Er, sorry. No." Kagami was too caught up in his own train of thoughts to notice he had said something. Aomine gritted his teeth and grumbled something incoherent under his breath before stomping towards Kagami. Kagami tried backing away but Aomine already had a secure grip on his collar and he was yanked forward to meet Aomine's face suddenly. Now it was him to widen his eyes.

"I said: take responsibility you jerk." Aomine threatened with menace. This was stupid. Who'd request something from someone with such a demanding tone? Ah, right. Aomine motherfucking Daiki does.

Aomine had no idea why he just asked for that to be honest. In all honesty, he never actually really thought of Kagami this way, if you count out the numerous morning woods he had to deal with thanks to a certain redhead. Other than that, when they were on court or just being idiots hanging out, none of such thoughts crossed Aomine's mind. It's funny how being the most perverted one he never noticed such tiny details when falling in love. Maybe it _is because he's the most perverted one that he never noticed such tiny details when falling in love._ He just needed a push. Yet he was still confused. And so was Kagami.

"Hah?" Kagami exclaimed in disbelief, one of his split-eyebrows arched with that of an intrigued kid. "You're asking me," Kagami pointed to himself. "To take responsibility of you?" His finger wiggled back to point at Aomine, trying to ascertain whatever Aomine was pulling.

"Are you fucking deaf? I said that to your face. Don't repeat it to me." Aomine rolled his eyes in aggregation.

"Fuck you," Kagami slapped Aomine's fist away and frowned. "Why should I?" Guess he forgot all about the kiss incident. Poor Aomine.

"Because I know you have the hots for me." Slightly-drunk-Aomine had no idea what made him say something as cocky as that when he'd been the rejected one but he's damned sure Kagami has the hots for him. I mean, who doesn't? He smirked at a flabbergasted Kagami who was attempting to speak judging from his opening-and-closing-mouth. Though not a syllabus was uttered.

"But," Aomine's face pulled long, his arms slumped soullessly in front of him as he hunched his back in solemn. "Why do I have to give my first kiss, such a sacred and memorable thing, to the likes of you?" He glared at the man in front of his before a long sigh escaped his lips.

The area of Kagami's eyes would be on par with his wide opened mouth if he had bigger eye sockets. His jaw couldn't help but drop as he pointed at himself while staring at Aomine with an offended look; he was speechless. What Aomine said was absolute bullshit. He was the one who wanted Kagami to be responsible of him but now he's here regretting the kiss (apparently they kissed, Kagami had no idea.)?! Oh no, this was not gonna go down _this_ way. Also, being insulted when he had no idea where it came from provoked Kagami further into proving the other wrong. He snapped his mouth shut and snarled, stomping towards the bluenette before he snatched the front of his shirt and pulled it forcefully.

"Not contented with me? I'll show _you_ what I'm made of. I'll take full responsibility!"

Aomine scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I'd like to see you try, loser."

"Oh, you're gonna love me like you've never loved anyone before," Kagami smirked.

"Yeah? Well, I'll do the same but I'll make your love for me even stronger."

"Hah, can't wait to see that happen." Now it was Kagami's turn to scoff and roll his eyes, releasing the bluenette with a rude push as he turned away and crossed his arms.

"You don't have to wait because the only one who can beat me is me." Aomine sneered while patting the non-existent dust off his shirt, his glare still glued on Kagami.

"That doesn't apply to this, retard." Kagami turned his head to look at Aomine and scowled, teeth bared

"Well, _stupid_, what do you say? Saturday at three, Majiba?" Aomine's scowl deepened as he suggested their 'date' with a loud voice, causing quite a scene.

"Fine with me!" Doesn't like to be outdone, Kagami, too, rose his voice.

"Good! And since you're sober now, walk home by yourself! I ain't gonna drag your sorry ass!" Insulted Aomine as he pivoted on his heels and walked away.

"You're gonna treat your boyfriend this way now, huh?!" Kagami followed suit, his scowl still leaving creases on his forehead.

"You stole my first kiss and now _I'm_ forced to _stick_ with _you_!"

"You seemed happy about it!"

"Like fuck I do!"

"But I do!"

"Well, shit. I do, too!"

"Fucker, why didn't you admit it in the first place?!"

"Because I want to hear you say it first, fucktard!"

The two continued to bicker—or should I say, _really bold confessions_ as they walked to the station, no one intended to stop their squabbling until they have successfully make the other submit. What a stubborn couple. On their way as they bicker, the distance between them slowly decreased until their shoulders bumped against each other's. Their hands that were balled tightly intertwined with each other's sweetly later as their lovers' spat never stop to cease.

* * *

"Yes, our plan worked!" Kise exclaimed delightfully as he threw a fist into the air with a huge grin.

"Kise-kun, I would never carry out a plan if the rate of it being fruitful isn't plausible." Kuroko deadpanned, his tone adamant with satisfaction.

"I wonder when they're going to tell us~" Kise hummed while grinning from ear to ear.

"I'd say a month." Kuroko assumed flatly with confidence.

"Eh?! That long?" Kise pouted and whined.

"Patience is a virtue, Kise-kun." Kuroko smiled subtly.

Meanwhile on the coffee table sat Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara, giving zero cents to the spasm Kise and Kuroko were on about.

* * *

A/N: I hope that makes sense lol. Happy AoKaga Day~~


End file.
